


Troubles

by Aziquesa (Taruyison)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Anger, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Death, Ezio is pissed, F/M, Foul Language, Hurt, Language, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pain, Post-Canon, Romance, Rosa is mad, Struggle, Troubles, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taruyison/pseuds/Aziquesa
Summary: The assassin known as Ezio has stumbled upon a quite sneaky kidnapper in Forlì. The surviving victims doesn't seem to remember much, and the witnesses refuses to talk. Frustration puts a precious relationship at risk, and eventually he descends into madness when his loved one is kidnapped. Will he be able to save the children, or will he fall completely? [Ezio x Rosa, AU]





	1. Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> The story has no connection whatsoever to the Assassins Creed game series. The fiction is barely based on the characters and unfolds in the year of 1490, Ezio being 26 years old. The story of how his father and younger brother died is a whole other than in the game, and his older brother is still alive in this fic. He knows that his uncle Mario and Antonio are assassins, but haven't met any others of the league. His brother has not taken on the role of an assassin, but has taken over the bank their father used to work at.

Quiet chippers from the birds on the rooftops. A slight wind brushed over the ground. Murmurs from the people could be heard now and then. The sky was unusually clear this morning over the city Forlì, with only a few fluffy clouds in sight. Peace resided in every alley, and there was a special sort of happiness spreading through the streets. An eagle soaring through the sky above gave out a screech and moments later the north wall of a building outside of the village was painted red by blood. The young guard fell to his knees with his hand pressed against the open wound in his abdomen. He grinned up at the attacker and hissed his last words before falling to the ground.

"Foolish  _assassino!_  The secret will die with me!"

A sigh left the so-called assassin and he looked up at the sky, as if the answer to his questions would come to him from above. For five days straight he'd been searching for the kidnapper. Yet another three days before that he'd been searching for information. For almost two weeks he'd gotten nothing but harassment and complaints shoved in his face. The anger started to boil inside him again. He hadn't been able to sleep more than a few hours since the first taking. Someone in Forlì was breaking into peoples houses and abducting children at night. Five men had been injured and another five had been killed. All injuries had been the same. Stabbed in the left thigh and a deep cut spanning from the hip to the knee on the right leg. Whoever was responsible for the break-ins wanted to sign their work, and their intentions were clearly to let the victim either bleed to death or suffer from the pain in weeks to come. A goddamned sadistic  _stronzo_. And there was nothing he could do except for more searching. The anger quickly turned into rage and was joined by frustration.

" _Figlio di puttana!_ " he yelled as he stabbed the fallen soldier in the back with both of his blades, severing the lower ribs. The blood splattered over his face and throat as he pulled them out again. He turned the man to lie on his back and sliced his throat repeatedly until the head was separated from the body. Not yet calm, he hit the blood covered wall with his fists.

"You won't get away with this!"

He kept punching until the skin breached on his bare hand and his own blood painted the wall further. Letting himself pant for a moment, he rested his head against the wall. His patience was running out. And quickly too. A thought managed to penetrate the anger and brightened up his mood just enough to get him back on track.

**...**

A few hours later he sprinted over the rooftops of the floating city. Venice were just as gorgeous as he remembered, but unfortunately also just as smelly. The sun was hovering a bare inch over the horizon, painting the sky purple and the sea in an amber maze. The city itself received a golden orange glow, resembling the flames dancing cheerfully over a pile of timber. Racing over rooftops, scrambling walls and tripping across washing lines he soon reached the far west of the city and saw the guild up ahead. When reaching the end of the roof he seemingly carelessly threw himself over the edge. For a brief second the air carried him on a transparent cloud and the faint wind gently caressed his cheeks. The loving rays of the sun felt warm on his skin and he closed his eyes, enjoying the short moment of peace. He opened them again in time to twist his body, landing back first in a pile of hay. He got up on his feet, brushing off the straws from his robe and started walking the last few blocks towards his destination.

The guild was rather empty, not counting the two thieves perched on the balcony murmuring restlessly to each other. The assassin headed for the room on the far right, delighted to see one of the windows not quite closed. He slid it open, climbed in and closed it behind him. Looking around, his gaze landed on a most precious sight. In front of him stood a mortal of the most beautiful kin, back turned to him. In complete silence he sneaked up behind the woman and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her gasp prepared him for the worst, but as she turned around he was greeted by a smile. He felt a familiar jolt in his chest when she leaned closer and their lips touched. He felt her hands sneak into his robe, soothing his nerves with her gentle touch on his bare skin. He exhaled against her lips and pulled back his hood. Now when the anger was calm there was only frustration left. And quite a good deal of it too.

" _Ancora senza fortuna a Forlì?_ " she asked softly, moving her hand from his chest to his cheek, caressing it softly. He sighed deeply, debating what answer he should give her. He saw the worry in her hazel eyes and decided to tell her the truth.

"I don't know what to do with these  _bastardi_  anymore, Rosa. The guards and  _mercenari_  won't speak a word, and the  _civili_  keep ranting on why I should spare them.  _Merda cazzo..._ " he said as he gestured toward the town outside. The black haired woman hushed him with a finger against his lips before kissing him again. He was about to protest, but she dragged him over to the bed and pulled him down beside her. Her hands removed his equipment with a well practiced move. The kisses cleared his mind and he felt the frustration ease up. He rolled over on his back and held her close while she kissed his neck, throat and chest. For the first time in a long time he felt relief.

" _Aspettare qui, amore mio_ " Rosa said suddenly and got out of bed. He watched as she fetched a piece of cloth and a bowl of warm water. She brought it back to the bed, sat down and started wiping his face from blood and dirt. She also rubbed the hood and arms clean on his robe as well as his vambraces.

"Ezio Auditore... The messiest assassin in the history of assassins" she teased as she proceeded with his injured hand. He chuckled and pretended to hit her chin with his fist. She slapped him back playfully and smiled. He was careful to put this moment in a mental golden box and treasure it greatly. With the anger and frustration temporarily gone from his mind, an overwhelming exhaustion flushed over him, and his eyelids were suddenly very heavy. He heard Rosa's voice in the distance, but couldn't make sense of what she said. He eventually fell into a deep slumber, not being the slightest aware of the big toll the next day would bring.

_**To be continued...** _

**...**

**Italian - English dictionary**

Assassino - assassin

Stronzo - asshole/fucker

Figlio di puttana - son of a bitch

Ancora senza fortuna a Forlì? - Still no luck in Forlì?

Bastardi - bastards

Mercenari - mercenaries

Civili - civilians

Merda cazzo - fucking shit

Aspettare qui - wait here

Amore mio - my love


	2. Search for Help

The rising sun threw its rays through the window, heating the skin of the two bodies resting on the bed. The masculine one opened his eyes, squinting at the light before sitting up on the bedside. He was exhausted even though he had slept all night, due to the dreams haunting his mind. Covered in a cold sweat he rose to his feet and went to rinse his face in a bowl of lukewarm water. He didn't even consider looking back towards the bed, knowing what he would see, and his thoughts were somewhere else. He was weighed down my the memories of helpless women, pleading him to help them find their lost children. They begged on their bare knees, tears running down their cheeks.

" _Per favore! Aiuto!_  I can't find my child!" was the words they spoke while clinging to his hands, holding them close. The images had plagued his brain ever since he arrived in Forlì, two weeks ago. The facts were raining down on him. Dark clouds covered his sky and his feelings were up and down, uncontrollably shifting with every minute. He hadn't been able to find the perpetrator. Roaming all over the city, all he got was rants or silence. No one knew. They didn't dare to say what they had witnessed, in fear of the culprit slicing them up next. They didn't have a clue what the consequences were for the words they didn't speak. So many lives had been taken. All the searching, and nothing to be found. He hadn't gotten even a step closer than he'd been the week before.  _Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent._  The first tenet of the Creed echoed in his head. All of the people he had faced had been innocent. Their blood was on his hands. He had broken the most important law of an assassin. His blade had pierced the flesh of dozens of innocent men to no use. He was a failure. He had failed the Creed.

"Ezio?"

He awoke from his slumber when his name was pronounced, and he soon found himself at the foot of the Saint Mark's Bell Tower in the San Marco district of Venice. How did he get here? How many men had fallen victim for his blades during his sleep? He turned to see who had called him and his eyes met the gaze of an aspiring Italian artist. Worry was written all over his face and he was walking hurriedly towards him. He carried his sketchpad and a pen in his right hand and judging by his left hand leaving his pouch, he had probably just sold another piece of his work.

"I thought you were in Forlì?" he said when he caught up to the assassin, who let out a deep sigh for an answer. Certainly, he should've been there, searching for the well hidden criminal. He was immediately struck with anguish and the fact that he'd been resting all night pained his mind. A stubborn restlessness rose within him and his feet began to itch with the urge to keep walking. With his left hand rubbing his now aching forehead he started moving his legs again, only hoping that his friend would follow.

"I've been searching for this  _culo_  for weeks now, Leonardo, and still there's nothing" he said, gesturing in front of him for no other reason than to mark his rising frustration. Remembering the secretive smirks from the soldiers, the terrified looks on every other witness, and the words from the seemingly helpless women made the anger boil up within him.

"Maybe ask for help?" Leonardo proposed with a careful gesture with his hand. This was a suggestion Ezio hadn't even began to consider. Wrinkles emerged on his forehead as he rubbed his chin, thinking about everything that had happened the last few days. Help was something he surely would need, but from who? Rosa was a thief and quick on her feet as well as swift and agile. But she lived here in Venice and bringing her with him to Forlì could risk her being abducted. No, there had to be someone else he could reach out to. Maybe Antonio was available. Surely asking him wouldn't hurt. He made up his mind and decided he would go ask the fellow assassin later that evening. He had almost forgot about his friend walking beside him when he heard him chuckle.

"Or maybe you want to do this  _solitario_?" the artist asked and looked up at the sky, seemingly thinking about old memories the two of them shared.

"No, you're right..." the younger admitted silently with his gaze focused ahead. No matter how much it hurt his enormous ego, he hadn't been able to find the culprit, and he needed someone to help him find more clues. Besides, he had already broken one tenet of the creed. He couldn't risk breaking any more. Knowing that Antonio was also more experienced than him, he should know a few tricks to get information. This too hurt his ego, but it was a fact that he had to take into consideration. The people of Forlì had suffered enough, and it was time to end it, no matter the cost.

**...**

The red sun was barely touching the horizon when Ezio was making his way towards the Thieve's Guild by the rooftops. He heard the shouts behind him, and their footsteps were getting closer. Being outnumbered one to a hundred had forced him to take an extra lap around the district, and as if they weren't enough pains in the ass, they also took turns. Word of an assassin roaming the streets spread fast, and once he thought he'd lost the guards, more of them showed up in front of him. More than once he had to come to a halt or take a sharp turn to the left to get away. He cursed himself over and over for getting into trouble, and searched desperately for a place to hide. The building came to an abrupt stop, but he took the chance and leaped through the air. He hit the ground hard, falling to his knees, and he struggled to get back up to his feet. Three guards in front of him shouted, and he searched the alley for an escape route. There! A wooden wheelbarrow and a few crates were stacked on top of each other. His left ankle was aching, but he had to get away. Forlì couldn't risk him being exposed or killed. He had to save the city. He stepped up the crates and jumped up to the balcony above. Seeing there was no other way to go than up from here, he scrambled up the wall. A rotten board framing a window almost gave in to his weight when he climbed, but he managed to pull himself up before it broke. Once he was up on the roof again, he spurted towards the west end of the city. The feeling of being watched sent a shiver down his spine, and his stomach clenched, telling him something bad was about to happen. Only seconds later something hit his right side, just below the ribs, making him stumble. He fell to his knees and his left hand reached for the spot he was hit. His finger graced something that was sticking out from his robe and the pain hit him like a whiplash. A load groan left him and he looked down to see what had caused the reaction. Barely an inch of the back end of an arrow stuck out from his waist, and he groaned in annoyance.

"There he is!" he heard a guard shout from behind him, and he pushed himself to his feet, grimacing by the pain, and started running. Every step sent a wave of pain through his side, and he groaned loudly as he landed on the next rooftop. Making a sharp turn, he headed for the water. Unlike the guards, he didn't even hesitate to become a little wet for the sake of shaking them off. They shouted behind him, and he pushed his legs to keep moving. When he reached the end of the last building he leaped and twisted in the air to throw a few knives, killing four of the guards. He saw three archers draw their bows and as he fell, they ran to the edge and fired. He reached the water at the same time as the arrows, one of them penetrating the skin on his left thigh. The salt stung in his wounds, and he groaned through gritted teeth by the incredible pain. Bubbles of air and trails of blood made their way to the surface, and he wasn't far behind. He drew a breath and quickly dove under again, now swimming hurriedly away from the spot. The sting in his eyes and wounds got worse every second he was under, but he had to get away. Goddamn these guards. He cursed them for being in the way. Not just on the streets, but even more on the roofs.

His lungs was starting to burn, screaming for oxygen, and he counted to three before letting himself swim to the surface. He inhaled deeply, fresh air filling his lungs, resulting in a burning pain in his entire chest. Exhaustion rained over him, and he grabbed the hand that was stretched out in front of him. The big man pulled him out of the water and on to the docks. His face changed from pride to surprise as he saw the arrows sticking out from the younger man's leg and torso. He hurriedly put Ezio's arm over his neck and supported him as they began walking towards the guild. In the corner of his eye he saw a guard jumping from one rooftop to another, but the second later they were hidden behind a building. Ezio reached for the wound in his side and grasped the arrow with his hand. A wave of pain knocked out his vision and he suppressed a scream, holding his breath. He blinked a few times and when his vision returned he was relieved to see the entrance of the Thieve's Guild in front of them. He pulled back his hood and allowed himself to groan. His thigh and waist was pounding, and his mind had begun to get dizzy. He was losing too much blood.

A thief on the balcony spotted the newly arrived company and quickly got up from his chair, shouting Antonio's name through a door before he climbed over the railing and landed softly on the ground. He ran to their aid and grabbed Ezio's other arm, sending another wave of pain through his body and he groaned loudly through gritted teeth. Two more thieves soon joined them and helped the assassin inside one of the nearest rooms. In his absent-minded state he didn't care much what happened or who they were. He felt the soft bed against his back and something cold stroked his cheeks and forehead. It was a wonderful relief. Light flashed and he saw a silhouette standing in the doorway. He heard a familiar voice in the distance, shouting his name and he was immediately brought back to his senses. Rosa... Their eyes met and his heart skipped a beat. Shock, hurt, sadness, rage. He saw it flash in her face. A second felt like an eternity.  _'Mi dispiace, amore mio'_ , he thought before the pain of a thousand fires spread through his body and he screamed. The last thing he remembered was Rosa running towards him before the darkness devoured him in a soft embrace.

_**To be continued...** _

**...**

**Italian - English dictionary**

Per favore - please

Aiuto - help

Culo - ass/arse/asshole

Solitario - solitary/lonely/alone

Mi dispiace - I'm sorry

Amore mio - my love


	3. Parting Ways

_Rosa's P.O.V._

Rosa was sitting on the floor beside the bed, resting her head against the wall. Her eyes were red from crying. This whole day had been a disaster. It started with her waking up alone in bed. She knew Ezio wanted to keep going with his quest as soon as possible, but he could at least have woken her up to tell her he was leaving. She felt an ache in her chest and clenched her fists. She couldn't let him hurt her like this. During the time he was in Forlì she had missed him. He didn't leave her mind very often these days. Sometimes it annoyed her. Her life had become so messed up since he showed up. It was almost three years now. He had been on a hunt, as usual... She shook her head and quickly rose to her feet. The thoughts kept tumbling in her head, and she hurriedly walked over to the door and proceeded outside. She inhaled the fresh air and enjoyed the wonderful scent of the sea.

"I see you're still up".

The voice startled her, and she turned to see who had spoken. Antonio was standing on the balcony, resting his arms against the railing and looking back at her. He held a bottle of a strangely familiar brand in his right hand and casually took a zip. She wrinkled her nose when she realized what it was, but headed for the stairs to join him.

"I thought you were done drinking" she said in annoyance when she reached up to him. The last few years he hadn't consumed any alcohol aside from a single glass each meeting with the fellow thieves. Thinking about the chance that he had been sneaking behind her back made her furious. He remained silent and looked up at the sky. Judging by the wrinkle between his eyebrows he struggled to come up with a good explanation, but with no success. She sighed and turned her head away from him, fixing her gaze on whatever she could find.

" _Ti odio_ " she mumbled and started to walk towards her room, away from him. She felt his eyes on her back and he called her name, but she didn't want to hear it. He had promised her he wouldn't drink again. A promise he now broke without a single hint of regret. The tears burned behind her eyelids, but she pushed them back and slammed the door shut behind her. She couldn't let her feelings get the upper hand. She had to be strong. No one would be allowed to pity her. Not anymore. She had been an independent woman and would become once again.

Ezio... No, she couldn't let her mind float. She had to be focused. With him constantly out hunting bad guys he was bound to get into trouble. She couldn't allow herself to worry each time he got hurt. She had to focus on her own tasks. Focus on protecting her own city. She had to become independent.

**...**

_Ezio's P.O.V._

The young woman cried in pain while watching her three year old son get dragged by the arm out of the door. She was held back by an accomplice to the criminal who grinned wickedly. When the boy was out of the room he turned the woman around and pulled a knife from his belt. His grin widened as he saw complete and utter terror rise in her entire aura. Her skin lost all color, the blood freezing in her veins, and her eyes were begging for mercy. The hand holding the knife rose above their heads and hovered for a moment. The woman cried, begged for mercy, called out to her son and struggled to get away, but his grip were like stone. His hand twitched and the knife went with full speed aiming for the woman's head.

Ezio awoke with a jolt, cold sweat draining his forehead. He grimaced and suppressed a groan when he felt a pulsating pain in his thigh and waist. He turned his head to take a look at his wound, but his vision was blurry. He reached with his hand instead and his fingers met a soft fabric. It felt a bit moist, and he figured it was blood. He rubbed his face with his other hand and blinked a few times, trying to clear his sight to no use.

" _Dannazione_ " he mumbled and carefully flipped his legs over the side of the bed. He had to get back up on his feet. The children of Forlì needed him. Now when he got his thoughts back on track, he remembered his encounter with Leonardo. The last couple of events flashed by his mind and he realized he probably wouldn't even get a chance to speak a word if Antonio saw him up and walking. He cursed himself for being so careless. He should've seen the arrow coming. If he had been in his right mind none of this would've happened. He could've stood in front of the  _bastardo_  right now. How good it would feel to sink his blade into the criminal's chest. After all the sleepless nights and countless hours of hunting. He sighed in annoyance and pushed himself up from the bed. The world started spinning around him, and he reached for the wall to keep himself from falling. Dang it, how was he supposed to face anyone in this state? He growled silently before making his way forward.

With some struggle and a good deal of pain he managed to find and put on his robes, belt and equipment. After a moment of rest he proceeded through the door and was blinded by light. The moon was hovering in between a few clouds, shining with an enchanting blueish glow.  _Splendido_ , he thought and closed his eyes. He focused, looking for his primal instincts and soon felt the familiar rush through his veins. He opened his eyes again and scanned the guild. With his now enhanced vision he spotted a shadow perched up on the balcony. He focused on the figure and felt a cool aura emitting from them. It was just a thief, fast asleep and snoring silently. They were obviously the one supposed to keep an eye out. Whether it was for him or unwanted guests, he couldn't say. As silent as he possibly could, he limped out from the guild and headed for the docks.

_**To be continued...** _

**...**

**Italian - English dictionary**

Ti odio - I hate you

Dannazione - damn/dammit

Bastardo - bastard

Splendido - wonderful/splendid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter got cut short. I rewrote the first part over and over, and I'm still not sure if I like it enough to publish it. I'm wondering if it has turned out to be a really shitty story all in all, but I enjoy writing, and hopefully it will sort itself out as the story goes on. I have a few events planned, but I will write each one when it's time. I don't want to rush anything, since that could risk the quality of the chapters.
> 
> Hope you liked it anyway, and please comment! It means a lot to know what you readers think, and with your help I might be able to make it even better!


End file.
